


Fandom Prompts

by KitKatFat15



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15
Summary: Just some one shots I made from Prompts I found
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "When did we get a cat?"

"Hey Connor?" Hank called out as he entered the room holding something fluffy looking. "Yes Hank?" Connor had been living with Hank ever since the Android Revelation had ended peacefully. "When did we get a cat?" He motioned to the fluffy thing in his arms. 

"Oh! When I was taking Sumo for a walk, he started sniffing around and found Shadow. I scanned him and found no chip or vet records. I figured since he didn't belong to anyone I may as well give him a home." Hank sighed and shook his head. "Oh Connor."

"So can we keep him?" Hank agreed, because who can say no to Connor. Connor gets off the sofa and takes the cat from Hank's arms and starts to walk out the door. "Connor? Where the fuck are you going?" Connor looked at him and smiled innocently. "Shadow has a vet appointment in 15 minuets. Then after that I'm taking him to the pet store to get him food, toys, and a collar." Hank rubbed his face and knew that Connor somehow knew that he would say yes to the cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was from a prompt I saw that was what would the avengers do if they saw a guy hitting on a girl at the bar that clearly told them to stop. I was gonna do them all, but then I deiced to only do Steve.

Steve didn't go drinking very often, mostly because he couldn't get drunk, but when he did, he didn't like it when someone made sexual advances on a woman when they clearly don't want it. Steve was sitting with a glass of alcohol in front of him, looking down the bar, when he saw a man walk up to a pretty looking dame. "Hey hot stuff, wanna me to buy you a drink?" The man asked.

The woman shook her head. "No thank you." The man came closer. "Aw, come on darling, just one?" The woman was looking annoyed now. "No thank you." Steve could see the man was getting upset. "Come on lady!" Steve stood up and started to walk over to them. Just as the man was about to put his hand on her arm, Steve blocked him. "Hey! What the heck man?" The man growled. "I believed she asked you to stop, sir." 

The man scoffed. "Women these days just don't know what they want, so you have to teach them." Steve scowled. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop." The man pushed Steve in the chest. "What are you gonna do if I don't?" He rumbled. "Sir please." The man swung at Steve's head. He ducked and socked the man in the face, being watchful of his strength. The man went down like a sack of potatoes. "I'm sorry about him, ma'am." The woman nodded and Steve walked out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based off a writing prompt I found but am too lazy to write it out.

Peter was hungry. He had just finished a hard day at university and he wanted a sandwich. He eventually made it to his dorm room. He opened his fridge and pulled out two slices of bread, ham, mayonnaise, and mustard. He hums a funeral march as he spreads the mayo on his sandwich. He decides that he wants a star on his sandwich, like aunt may used to do when he still lived with her. 

He may have messed up on that star, because it now had ten points. He shrugs and puts the ham on, then the other piece of bread. Suddenly a pentagram appears on the kitchen floor. The flames of hell burst from inside. A demon rises from the kitchen floor. Peter shrugs and starts on another sandwich. When hes done he hands it to the now confused demon. 

The demon shrugs and takes a bit out of the sandwich. His face shows surprise before he nods at Peter and disappears back into the hellhole from witch he came. Later when Peter is checking his email, he sees that he got excepted into the class he wanted to take for next semester that was almost full. He smiles and thinks of the demon that liked his sandwiches. 

From that day on, Peter sometimes had a demon stop by for a homemade sandwich. After all, a homemade meal is rare in hell.


End file.
